<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you told me that opening was just the start by sayonide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382147">you told me that opening was just the start</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayonide/pseuds/sayonide'>sayonide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>3 rounds and a sound [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, admittedly?, at the ending because i do that usually, author still doesn't know how to use tags, posting here is really makin me aware of habits whoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayonide/pseuds/sayonide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Interactions, in which Blake doesn't know what healthy communication is and Sun's just trying his best.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna &amp; Sun Wukong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>3 rounds and a sound [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you told me that opening was just the start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>he's a good boy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun didn't really know what to expect when he brought the other faunus back to where he'd been staying. He'd seen her teammates, and one of them was an honest-to-gods Schnee. Now though, he was expecting that she might be a little more relaxed around him, another faunus. But the night was over, and they were sitting in the "living room" silently.</p><p>"So! Uh, where are you from?" He tried, and was met with... Silence. </p><p>"You come around here a lot?"</p><p>This one, at least, learned him a questioning look, but still no sound, and no one was going to say the Sun Wukong wasn't annoying. Or persistent, but mainly annoying. "Are you gonna say your name or should I call you Bow? Ooh, Bow-ty! Get it? 'Cause it's like beauty, and bowtie, and you have a bow, and you're a beauty? Wait, no, that wasn't supposed to come out like that, not that you're not beautiful or anything, but I swear I'm not usually marking people down by their looks. I was just trying to make a pun, but I guess it wasn't that funny?"</p><p>Nothing. Maybe even the negatives, because her face wasn't even questioning anymore, she was just staring at him.</p><p>"Uh, yeah... That's a pretty reasonable response. Just like... Tell me when you're ready to talk, yeah?" </p><p>He shifted awkwardly, standing up and waving his tail around, gesturing to himself. </p><p>Her eyes tracked it for a moment, looking down and back up again. </p><p>"Blake. Not Bow-ty. And, uh. Thanks. For giving me a place to stay."</p><p>-</p><p>"You know, it doesn't bite."</p><p>Blake jumped up from her seat, looking guiltily at him. He winked, waving at her playfully with his tail.</p><p>"Just a tail, yeah? You got somethin' similar too, right up there," he said, and gestured to the top of her head, where her ears tensed up into sharp points and she dropped her gaze.</p><p>Fuck. He said something wrong again.</p><p>-</p><p>He wakes up to a soft cry, and the distinct shuffling of someone sliding out of bed. His initial instinct is to just let it be, because he really doesn't know her well enough to do anything, but the second he hears a cup start bouncing between hands and tapping at the table with a flurry of swears, he leaps out of bed for damage control. </p><p>When he makes it over to the kitchen, where there's still noises coming out, he makes his steps heavy enough that someone without both Huntsman training and extra ears would hear him. </p><p>"Hey," he says, and still manages to startle her. "You need some help? The tap here's weird, left side is cold water."</p><p>She hesitates for a second, putting the cup down and looking at him, before shaking her head and brushing past him to head towards her temporary bed. </p><p>It... Well, it was worth an attempt, he supposed.</p><p>-</p><p>He catches her at Beacon, once. It's the middle of the day, and he's out by the market waiting for the rest of team SSSN. He doesn't know what she does during the daytime, and has never tried to ask. But he heard something about scoping out the competition, so he grabs the apples he's been eyeing and runs off before anyone can notice.</p><p>When he gets to Beacon, though, he sees her, standing against a pillar at the edge of the field. She's looking over the grounds, at the second years sparring in their spare block, and the crowded classrooms. One classroom in particular.</p><p>He comes up behind her - really, it doesn't feel right to be standing there creepily - and knocks on the pillar. She jerks around, catching his eyes, and he puts on the best smile he can.</p><p>"You know, it's alright to miss them," he offers, and she stares into his eyes for an unsettling amount of time before giving him one curt nod and turning to walk away.</p><p>Next time, then.</p><p>-</p><p>Sun sat out on the balcony, flicking his tail through a small swarm of fruit flies. Three days since he'd brought her over, and Blake still hadn't said anything to him aside from her introduction and a <em>"thanks</em>.<em>" </em>He didn't really know what to do anymore, all of his attempts at conversation seemingly falling into the void, not even meriting him a flick of the ears. Either she genuinely couldn't hear him - a feat to applaud, considering Neptune had spend years telling him to tone it down - or she had enough control over her ears that they refused to move without her direct command. He refused to acknowledge the possibility of their just being too stiff from the bow, because quite frankly, that one hurt to think about. </p><p>It was only 6, though. There was some time before she would be awake again, so he leaped down from the balcony and headed down the street to Beacon. There were the usual people out, training for the festival, or just training in general. Big prestigious school like that, they had to have some people who were up and training for no obvious reason in the mornings. </p><p>Today, though, there was a disturbance. Even Sun, admittedly pretty thickheaded, could tell. Pyrrha, running laps around the grounds, kept going off from her usual steady tempo and shooting glances at Weiss. Weiss herself was tenser than she usually seemed, and from his perch up in a tree he could see her movements getting stiffer and more awkward than he'd expect to see from anyone training at Beacon, much less a Schnee. </p><p>A few minutes later, he watched as she packed up her rapier and headed back to the building. Before she can walk inside, though, one hand still on the door, a red and yellow blur shoots out and knocks her to the ground.</p><p>He watched them through the branches as the three got into some inaudible argument, and realized that he should probably warn Blake, even if she doesn't hear. </p><p>-</p><p>"Hey!" He calls, dropping down onto the balcony, where the sliding door is still opened from when he left (whoops). He's not expecting a response, so it's a surprise when he slips into the open doorway and is met with Blake, staring up at him from inside. His tail droops a little against his will when he notices the bow, tied firmly around her ears, but he forces it back up with a grin.</p><p>"You'll never guess what I saw this morning," he says. "So I go to Beacon every morning, right, to check out the competition? And right there, at the door, right there before I left, I saw uh- the Schnee, Weiss, and she was with your other teammates, and they were fighting-"</p><p>But Blake's shaking her head, the fabric of the bow stretching and straining back away from him. </p><p>"They can't all be assholes, right?" He asked, tilting his head down to the side so that they were at eye level. "I mean, I get Weiss being racist and all, but the other two were arguing with her first thing this morning?"</p><p>She stared at him, and Sun could finally see the gears turning, the evidence that she'd heard him, before turning and walking off. Just when he was about to give up, though, she spoke.</p><p>"Do you have tea here?"</p><p>"Yeah, probably, why?"</p><p>"I need to talk to you. You deserve an explanation."</p><p>-</p><p>"You can probably tell them the truth," Sun starts, laying back above the airship docks. </p><p>She gives him a look, like she's considering telling him to drop it, so he speeds ahead with the explanation before she can.</p><p>"I mean, I understood it well enough, right? And you know what the White Fang makes the rest of us faunus look like. You said Yang and Ruby are from Patch, they're a cool place, really chill. They'll hear you out, and let you explain. What's the worst that can happen?"</p><p>"...They out me as former White Fang, bring up my list of crimes, and... I go to jail?"</p><p>He winces. </p><p>"Yeah, okay, not the best wording for that. But seriously, Blake, what're they going to do? I told you I saw them arguing."</p><p>Blake pauses, looking back down to the docks. </p><p>"You can't trust people that easily, Sun. That's how you get hurt."</p><p>-</p><p>"Why did you leave?"</p><p>It's a risky question, maybe prodding too much at her to be safe, but he can't dance around it. Weiss is gone, and last he'd heard Ruby had left too. </p><p>"Why does it matter?"</p><p>"They're your team, Blake," he sighs. "You can't just run away from them."</p><p>She turns fully now, glaring at him head-on. "Who said I was running from them? They don't want me around. I <em>can't</em> be around."</p><p>"They don't want you <em>gone</em>," he presses, and is interrupted almost immediately.</p><p>"Then why aren't you with your own team?"</p><p>It's his turn to pause, but not for long.</p><p>"They don't need me," he explains. "But you do."</p><p>"I don't."</p><p>"Do you? Because this feels like self destruction. I won't say that I know how to help, or not be overwhelming, but I can see it clearly enough."</p><p>She's still glaring at him, so he makes an effort to look more serious.</p><p>"Blake, go back to them. Your team needs you. Talk to them, and stick around for a while. You don't deserve to isolate like this, and they don't deserve it either."</p><p>-</p><p>"How'd it go?" He asks, walking with her behind the Belladonnas. She mumbles something under her breath, and he grins. He's got her. </p><p>"Sorry, didn't hear that. Say it louder?"</p><p>"You... Were right, alright?"</p><p>And man, the toothy grin that breaks out across his face isn't even because he was right, or that he made her admit it.</p><p>"Yeah? So it's all okay between you four?"</p><p>"Yeah. I mean, not quite, but it's good. I think we'll be okay."</p><p>"That's all I ever wanted." He laughs, and hopes that she can hear the pride spilling out, and she smiles up at him in response.</p><p>"Thanks, Sun. For everything."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>question: why can i not write one long scene ever<br/>answer: i do, it's just always shitposts that do it</p><p>anyway nanowrimo day 3 </p><p>also if u read this go drink some water i hope u have a great day &lt;3 ur doin great</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>